


Sickfic Prompt Collection

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: I took sickfic prompts on tumblr the other night, and this is what I wrote!Enjoy cute sides with vaguely cold-like symptoms and clingy tendencies. ^-^
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you want to could you do “Would you stop it? I know you’re faking it.” With Roman and Logan?

“Would you stop it? I know you’re faking it.” Logan said. “We are facets of a personality, there is no way for us to get sick.”  
  


Roman, from under a pile of blankets on the couch, whined pitifully. “I’m not faking it!”  
  


Logan sighed heavily and went to the couch, reaching a hand out to Roman’s forehead. Roman leaned into the touch with a sigh, which was the only thing stopping Logan from jerking his hand back from the sudden heat.   
  


“You do have a fever. A significant one.”  
  


“Told you so,” Roman said, opening his eyes and looking up at Logan pleadingly.   
  


Logan removed his hand, considering. “The first thing would be to get you medicine, and then fluids. Are you feeling nauseous?”  
  


Roman shook his head slightly, and then winced in slow motion. “But I am dizzy.”  
  


Logan nodded firmly. “Wait here. I’ll be back shortly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I thought I heard a sneeze.” With Patton and Logan

“What was that?” Patton asked.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Logan said, far too quickly.

“I thought I heard a sneeze,” Patton said, putting it lightly. It had actually sounded like a sneeze had led to a coughing fit and almost throwing up.

“I’m fine, Patton. Thank you for your concern.”

But Logan was looking a little pale, maybe his eyes and nose a bit red. Definitely not fine.

Patton went and got Logan’s laptop, herding him to set up for work on the couch, instead of at his desk, and covering his legs with a blanket.

Logan wouldn’t just go without working, the stubborn man. So Patton waited, trying to subtly watch, until he saw a shiver, and then came to the rescue with another blanket to wrap around Logan’s shoulders.

He made hot tea first, with honey and lemon, and when that was a half-cup cooling on the coffee table he brought soup. Logan was convinced to pause working to eat the soup, and Patton very carefully suggested perhaps Logan should rest his eyes a little, setting his glasses on the coffee table beside the cup of tea.

Logan was now all bundled up on the couch, ‘resting his eyes’, which Patton was very pleased to see turning into a doze.

Patton then assembled tissues, and decongestants and vitamin c and fever reducing medicine. Hopefully when he woke up Logan wouldn’t be so stubborn as to not take any. Patton went ahead and took the vitamin c himself, warming up his own bowl of soup.

Honestly, Logan was so stubborn about being sick. Patton had to shake his head fondly, watching Logan slump further into the couch. It’s a good thing Patton was around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “I can’t take your temperature unless you come out from under there.” With Roman and Janus, the dramatic duo, please ^-^
> 
> As for an actual request, how about 7 with...I'm not sure. I'm just imagining that line being said to an aggressively hissing pile of blankets, so either Janus or Virgil would be involved.

“Come on,” Roman said to the pile.

There was a very muffled hiss.

“I can’t take your temperature unless you come out from there,” Roman said, trying to be gentle before he used force.

“Cold.” Came the muffled reply.

“I’m pretty certain your actual temperature is going to be warm though, not cold. And I have to know to give you medicine.”

There was a long, drawn out whine of protest before a scaled face emerged from the pile. Janus would almost certainly never admit to it, but he was definitely pouting, not glaring. “I’m not coming any farther, and you owe me heat now.”

Roman stifled the chuckle as he took Janus’s temperature. “Huh. You really are running cold. Ish.” He set his hand against Janus’s forehead, feeling a marked difference between the sides.

“Told you.” Janus grumped, burrowing back into his nest somewhat.

“Well, fluids are always good when sick. I’ll get you something to drink.”

“It better be hot,” Janus said, his voice once again muffled from the blankets. “You owe me heat.”

Roman made the tea and made sure Janus drank it all, which was decidedly harder.

He really should’ve anticipated it, but he was still caught off guard and let out a yelp as his ankle was grabbed.

Janus hissed. “You owe me heat.”

It took Roman a few seconds to realize what he wanted. “But if I come in there with you I’ll definitely end up sick too.”

Janus hissed, tugging at Roman’s ankle.

Roman sighed with a chuckle. “Ok, fine. But when I’m sick I’ll make you take care of me.”

As soon as he was below the blankets, Janus grabbed tight to him, snake side pressed up against Roman, and then fell asleep almost instantly. Roman then realized that he was trapped. And would probably remain trapped until Janus was better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you feel like it can you do virgil and logan with ‘I really don’t like the sound of that.’?

Virgil covered his mouth with his elbow before coughing, his headache growing with every cough. Ugh. He felt miserable. But it’d be fine. He had to be fine, he couldn’t just abandon Thomas. Thomas needed his anxiety. And he’d been getting antsy in his room anyway.

“I really don’t like the sound of that,” Logan said, suddenly right there.

Virgil jumped back. “The heck did you come from?!”

“From the kitchen. I apologize, it seems I startled you.”

Virgil tried to wave him off, but the shock fading away was leaving his head pounding worse than ever, and he couldn’t help grimacing.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it’s just a headache. It’ll pass.”

“Headaches do not usually cause coughing like that.”

Virgil gave Logan a half-hearted glare. “I’m fine.”

Logan stared back at him evenly for a _long_ second. “You ought to rest.”

“Bu—“

“The rest of us can manage while you rest.”

“I’m fi—“

“I _will_ tell Patton if you do not rest.”

Virgil just glared. If Patton were involved it’d be a three-day affair with soup and old movies.

“Fine. I’ll take a nap, but you wake me up as soon as something happens.”

“And I think you ought to sleep in my room.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“You are less likely to be bothered in my room, the physical temperature is lower, and more conducive to sleep, and there will not be the mental association to your own insomnia that there might be in your own room.”

Virgil kept his eyes narrowed at Logan, but Logan didn’t seem to notice. Finally he just sighed. “Fine. I’ll try. But if it’s not magically better and amazing I’m going back to my room.”

Logan gave him a tiny, pleased smile, and Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes. Logan did care, though he certainly showed it in odd ways.

Virgil still felt awkward using his room though.

Until he got inside. It was blissfully dark and cool, small pinpricks of light on the ceiling the only light left once the light was turned off. Once Virgil curled up on the bed it was quiet too, in an peaceful way, silence ready both for something and nothing to fill it. He drifted off much more quickly than he would have guessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “C’mere, I’ll keep you warm.” With Roman and Logan.
> 
> Also, this is a wingfic!

Logan shivered, the disgusting feeling filling him again as he felt the gaps between feathers. Molt was _always_ unpleasant.

There was a quiet, but elaborate knock on the door to alert him that it was Roman and not someone else. But still Logan huddled down in the nest. He disliked this part too, when the instincts ran just a little higher than his rational mind.

Roman came inside with a large bag, moving suspiciously, like he was trying to hide it from Logan, and flashing a bright smile to cover up for it.

“What do you have?”

“Nothing!”

Logan glared suspiciously at Roman, another shiver running through him. Roman quickly set the bag down and climbed into the nest.

“C’mere, I’ll keep you warm.”

“You’re trying to distract me,” Logan accused, even as he leaned against Roman and let Roman wrap his wings around the both of them. It was so much warmer already.

“Shhh, it’s an after-molt present, you’ll ruin the surprise.”

Logan grumbled slightly, but now that he was finally warm he was finding it hard to stay annoyed at anything. He just wanted to be cuddled closer and fall asleep, safe. Which was absurd. He was a grown man. But instincts always did run higher during molt.

“Feeling all cuddly, huh?” Roman teased.

“I am not!” Logan snapped, though he made no move to leave. “And you’re _far_ worse when you’re molting.”

“Oh, of course not, that’s why you’re grabbing onto me,” Roman still teased, but his hand rubbed gently up and down Logan’s back, and he was finding it very hard to stay angry, even though he wanted to. It was undignified to be teased like this.

His remaining feathers started to fluff up, to make himself look bigger, but another wave of unpleasantness flowed through him at the uneven patchiness of the sensation. Logan shuddered.

“It’s alright. You sleep, and you’ll feel more like yourself in a day or two.” Roman said gently, stroking down his feathers gently, careful to stroke both the places with feathers and the places without.

Logan relaxed against him.

Even though he teased, and kept secrets sometimes, and was _incredibly_ foolish very often, somehow Roman felt safe. Competent, when he cared to be. And Logan could trust him.

He drifted off, warm and content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 16. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” With the twins! Being sweet bros! Please! That'd be so cute...
> 
> Also, this is a borrower au!

“You left,” Remus croaked, glaring.

Roman held his hands up, showing the container he’d managed to fill of the human’s soup. And it wasn’t even quite cold yet. “You needed food. Something better than week-old crumbs.”

Remus still frowned, looking downright miserable.

Roman sat down beside him, setting the container in his lap.

“I’m not eating it.” Remus said stubbornly.

“What? Why?”

“You left! You went borrowing and didn’t tell me you were leaving you snuck away and you could’ve gotten smashed or caught or hurt!”

Roman hugged Remus. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I was careful, and I’ll stay here until you’re better, I won’t go again. But you do need to eat the soup, ok?”

Remus finally nodded, and hugged back. And then sneezed, getting snot all over Roman’s shoulder.

“Bro...! That’s gross!”

“Serves you right for leaving me,” Remus said, his voice still strange from congestion, but clearly happier now.


End file.
